


Coupling

by TheMockingJ3



Series: Bonds Left Unbroken [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond & the Laytons (Mentioned), Desmond Sycamore's Daughter (Mentioned), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Targent (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: She was more than just a footnote in his life's story.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore & Desmond Sycamore's Wife, Except it's not - Relationship
Series: Bonds Left Unbroken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coupling

__ “’ _ _ Sharpace Rest’ _ _…__ Don’t you think that’s a bit obvious?”

Mira had been carving the name on to a metal plaque, when Desmond broke her concentration. Luckily for him, the plaque wasn’t damaged due to her steady hand. 

She sheathed her sword (Anne’s skills were improving, but you couldn’t take risks with a four-year-old), and scowled at Desmond. “Do you think I’m an idiot?” 

No matter how hard she tried, she could never make him hesitate. He leaned back in his armchair with the air of an arrogant prince. “Nonsense. Sooner or later Targent will recognise your name and come calling. You could even bake them cookies!”

That would be expected of the demure, insipid Mrs. Sycamore. (In actuality, Raymond enjoyed doing most of the cooking.) She didn’t need to remind Desmond she was putting on an act. 

Mira sniffed. “Sharpace isn’t even my family name.” 

Much to her satisfaction, he was thrown off guard this time. “You’re __lying.”__

“No, really,” she said flatly. “My father thought __Sharpace__ would be more marketable in the fencing championships.” Marketable enough for her family to move to India. She’d had plenty of chances to join them or at least get in contact. Then, Targent happened. Ryan happened… and along came Anne.

_“What?”_ she demanded when Desmond started laughing. 

“Just wait until Raymond finds out— your name is nothing but a __pun__.” 

“I prefer to see it as a title.” 

She had wanted to be so much more than a title-holder and a trophy daughter. Now, at least she only had to _pretend_ to be Desmond's trivial little wife. 

Desmond was curious enough to ask, “So, what is your true name?”

“Guess.”

He adjusted his glasses, grinning. “I bet it’s something unbelievably bland, like Smith or Thomas.” 

It was quite the opposite. No one could pronounce ‘Sabharwal’. Mira huffed. “You’re one to talk, __Desmond Layton.”__

His grin faded, leaving his face a somber mask. Mira’s eyes narrowed. Five years they had been fighting Targent together— __living__ together—but there were still secrets between them. 

...Why should she care? They weren’t a couple, despite what Anne might think. It was all pretend.

Her gaze followed him as he got up to retrieve a book from the mantelpiece. 

Could they… could __she__ stop pretending for one night?

Before he could bury his nose in his book, she stood up and repeated his name, as if she was testing the weight of it. "Desmond Layton..." He glanced up, his gaze guarded. "Isn’t that __your__ true name?" 

"Of course it is." 

He considered himself a Layton, through and through, though he was very different to his brother and their parents. 

Mira amended, "Is it the name you were born with?" 

He snapped, "As far as you're concerned, my name is __Sycamore__."

"Keep it down," Mira hissed. Anne had only just started sleeping in her own bed after months of camping. 

Desmond frowned up at the ceiling, until he was sure Anne was silent. Then, he returned to his reading.

"Sabharwal." 

There was a grunt from behind the book. "Now you're just speaking gibberish." 

"That's my real surname," she retorted. 

"…Sounds Punjabi." 

Mira shrugged. She waited. Common courtesy dictated that he should share his name as well. But no, that wasn't how things worked between them. It wasn't give and return. It was push and shove back. 

“You shouldn’t have told me.” Desmond finally closed the book and turned it over in his hand. "It's said that knowing someone's true name gives you power over them." 

Him, overpower __her?__ She snorted. “You've been reading far too many fantasy novels." 

"Those were more to my brother's liking," he sighed. He was quiet for a moment. Mira contemplated taking his hand, providing comfort and gaining trust in response. She was saved from doing so when Desmond revealed, “The two of us... we were adopted by the Laytons.”

Somehow, that didn't surprise her. She didn't bother asking what had happened to his birth parents. He wouldn't tell her anyway. She tried to offer him sentiment, but her tone sounded monotonous. "You must miss them."

"At least they're out of the way—“

“I’m afraid that’s not the case anymore.” Raymond trooped into the lounge. Mira lifted an eyebrow. Had he been listening at the door?

Desmond hummed apprehensively. “What do you mean, Raymond?” 

“The Laytons are living on the other side of London,” he said slowly. 

“You’re only telling me this __now?__ ”

“I only saw Lucille in Kensington this morning!”

“We’re not moving again,” Mira said before Desmond could protest. “Not yet. Targent aren’t anywhere near us.”

"So, what happens if we run into my family?" Desmond challenged. "How am I going to explain everything— you and Anne?" 

She took his hand, slipping into the role of supportive Mrs. Sycamore. "We'll just have to watch what Anne says around them." 

It might be a good to see her 'in-laws', and to give Anne a glimpse of a peaceful family. Grandparents and an uncle who could take care of her if things took a turn for the worse...

Anne Sycamore Layton. That had a nice ring to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request from @Samcybercat, who created 'Sharpace Rest'. It features in her awesome Black Ravens fic, Grasping Liquid.


End file.
